


До встречи

by Nevada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давай, Айзек, вытаскивай голову из задницы, собирай свои вещички и тащи свою тушку обратно. Тебе есть к кому вернуться. Тебя тут ждут. Пока еще ждут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Айзек спал, когда ему пришло сообщение от Стайлза. Короткое, но с важной для него информацией:

"У Скотта появился бета".

Радужки глаз на мгновение окрасились янтарным, а затем снова вернулись к своему обычному цвету.

"Я должен поверить? Вдруг ты выдумал это, чтобы снова попытаться вернуть меня обратно. Серьезно, Стайлз, я не понимаю, зачем ты делаешь это", - отсылает ему в ответ Лейхи, мысленно начиная отсчитывать время до входящего вызова. Он уверен, что Стайлз позвонит.

И Стилински не огорчает. Уже через минуту телефон в руке начинает вибрировать, вызывая странную улыбку у Айзека.

\- Чувак, - сразу же начинает Стилински, - я ничего не выдумывал. Наш альфа укусил парнишку, спасая. Так что Лиам теперь оборотень и часть его стаи, что меня не очень-то и радует, но сейчас не об этом. Я чертовски серьезно, Айзек, это не выдумка.

Лейхи слышит шелест бумаги. Видимо, Стайлз роется у себя на столе, возможно, что-то выискивая.

\- Эй, ты тут? - спрашивает он, не дождавшись в ответ какой-либо реакции.

\- Да. Я спал, знаешь ли, - отвечает Айзек и садится на кровати.

\- Прости, чувак, но я подумал, что тебе будет интересно это знать. Ты вроде как тоже в стае, хоть и уехал хрен знает куда. Ну, я подумал...

\- Стайлз, - перебивает его Лейхи, - скажи мне, пожалуйста, почему именно ты связываешься со мной все это время и интересуешься моей жизнью? Мы не были друзьями.

Стайлз замолкает на какое-то время. Из телефона доносятся только шелест бумаги и дыхание. Затем Стайлз перестает копаться в бумагах, садится в кресло – это Айзек узнает по тихому скрипу мебели – и начинает говорить:

\- Тут ты прав, друзьями мы с тобой не были. Но, знаешь, есть у меня тут пара волков, которые волнуются за тебя, но один из них в этом никогда не признается, а другой просто не решится тебе позвонить. Так что я спасаю ситуацию при помощи себя любимого.

\- Двое? – тупо переспрашивает Айзек.

\- Дерек тоже переживает. Да, он не твой альфа, да и вообще больше не альфа, но этот волчара чувствует ответственность. Ну, знаешь, это же он тебя укусил, обратил в оборотня и учил контролю. В общем, ему не все равно, как бы сильно он не старался показать обратное.  
А со Скоттом и так все понятно, я думаю. Знаешь, он спрашивает о тебе. Он скучает, Айзек. Давай, вытаскивай голову из задницы, собирай свои вещички и тащи свою тушку обратно. Тебе есть к кому вернуться. Тебя тут ждут. Пока еще ждут.  
Мне не нравится Лиам, серьезно. Но Скотт проявляет к нему интерес. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что может быть дальше. Давай, Лейхи, не разочаровывай старину Стайлза, возвращайся домой, или ты его потеряешь.

Айзек молчит, не зная, что ответить. Стайлз прав. У него есть к кому вернуться. Всегда будет, если быть точнее. Ведь Скотт и Дерек – его стая. И возможно Стилински прав и ему стоит вернуться прямо сейчас, пока он не потерял Скотта как нечто большее, чем просто друг, чем просто альфа.

\- Айзек? – тихо зовет Стайлз.

\- Я подумаю, - сипло отвечает он. – Мне нужно подумать.

Стайлз на том конце трубки тяжело вздыхает.

\- Ладно. Ладно, поступай так, как считаешь нужным. Но я тебя предупредил. До встречи, Айзек.

Стайлз вешает трубку, и Айзек еще какой-то время не выпускает телефон, смотря на стену перед собой.

Лейхи падает обратно на подушку и закрывает глаза. Он определенно подумает о словах Стайлза, но не сейчас.

Сейчас он просто выкидывает все лишние мысли из головы и снова возвращается к тому, от чего оторвали его смс и звонок. 

Айзек засыпает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Я как-то не подумала о том, что разговор по телефону денег стоит, но исправлять и переделывать было лень.  
> 2)Скайзека как бы нет, но он как бы есть.  
> 3)В любой непонятной ситуации - ложись спать, да.


	2. Chapter 2

С их последнего разговора прошла неделя. Неделю назад Айзек просто перестал отвечать, оборвав тем самым все связи. Стайлз уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что раз в два дня он выливает на Айзека кучу информации, рассказывая все, что происходит вокруг. Привык видеть, как тот делает вид, что ему совершенно не интересно, что там с ними творится. Правда, когда разговор доходил до Скотта, глаза Лейхи на мгновение становились волчьими, окрашиваясь в янтарный. 

Интересно, думает Стайлз, а был ли внутренний волк Айзека причиной появившихся чувств к Скотту? Он решает спросить об этом у Дерека, хотя заранее знает, что тот, скорее всего, ничего не ответит.

Стайлз шумно выдыхает и выбирается из джипа, спотыкаясь и почти падая, но все-таки удерживаясь на ногах. Подходит к двери, роняет ключи и, проклиная все на свете, наклоняется за ними. Когда он наконец расправляется с замком и открывает дверь, происходит то, чего он никак не ожидал.

\- Ты был прав, когда сказал мне «до встречи», Стайлз, - произносят у Стилински за спиной, перестав тихонько посмеиваться. – Вот мы и встретились.

Стайлз застал на месте, переваривая услышанное и не веря в реальность происходящего. Либо вселенная решила над ним поиздеваться и наслать на него глюки, либо за его спиной действительно стоял он. Чертов. Айзек. Лейхи.

\- Знаешь, это сейчас будет очень странно, - начал Стайлз, медленно поворачиваясь к Айзеку и решая, двинуть тому как следует или не заобнимать. В итоге он выбрал второе: - ну дай я тебя обниму, засранец! Заставил же ты меня поволноваться!

Айзек еле заметно улыбнулся и обнял полезшего к нему Стилински в ответ. На том явно чувствовался запах Дерека, чему не мог не порадоваться внутренний волк. Псина довольно заурчала, почувствовав запах стаи. Вот что ему было нужно.

\- Ладно, все, хватит нежностей, - произнес Стайлз, отлипая от оборотня. – Объясни мне лучше, какого хрена ты не сказал, что возвращаешься?

\- Это должен был быть сюрприз, - отмахнулся Айзек, проходя в дом. Стайлз, естественно, пошел следом.

\- И как отреагировал Скотт?

На какое-то время в доме воцаряется тишина. Айзек не отвечает. Причину Стилински додумывает сам.

\- Лейхи, мать твою, ты серьезно не ходил к нему? Хотя нет, лучше молчи, иначе я тебя чем-нибудь огрею.

Стайлз прошел мимо него и рухнул на диван, закрывая лицо руками.

\- Два придурка! Вы просто два самых настоящих придурка! Один не в силах просто позвонить, а второй рассказать о том, что вернулся в город. Да вы…

\- Он был с, если я не ошибаюсь, Лиамом, - прервал поток слов Стилински Айзек.

В ответ он услышал лишь короткое "оу", а затем дом снова погрузился в тишину. Спустя несколько минут Стайлз молча поднялся со своего места и ушел на кухню, откуда послышались звуки наливаемой в чайник воды, звон чашек и стук открывающихся и закрывающихся шкафчиков. Когда на кухне закончились приготовления, Айзек поднялся со своего места и пошел к Стайлзу.

\- Я предупреждал тебя, - начал Стайлз. – Я говорил, что они сближаются. Все шло к этому. Ну, знаешь, сильная связь альфы и обращенного им беты. Да еще и у Скотта никого не осталось, как он говорит.  
Я пытался сделать так, чтобы ничего не было. Вечно выставлял Лиама виноватым в чем-либо, но Скотту было все равно. Лиам важен и терять его я не хочу, говорил он. Ну, ты знаешь Скотта. Он у нас правильный и всегда старается поступать правильно.   
Даже Дерек против. Вот это было шоком и для меня. Только если он и показывает, что ему не нравится это, то все равно ничего не говорит. Он предпочитает не вмешиваться и оставаться в стороне. И мне советует то же самое. Только вот Скотт мой лучший друг, и я не могу оставаться в стороне, - сказал Стайлз и замолчал, пряча в руках кружку и смотря перед собой.

\- Значит, он теперь с ним?

Стилински ответил короткое "да" и заметил, как у Айзека появились когти вместо ногтей, как он сжал руки в кулаки, распарывая кожу. Боль отрезвляет. Боль позволяет унять волка.

\- И никто ничего не сможет исправить, - проговорил Стайлз и ухмыльнулся. – Ну или кое-кто может просто появиться в нужный момент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Три месяца спустя я все-таки решилась, да.  
> Вообще-то это почти твиттерские подтолкнули меня к этому.  
> Собственно я бы и посвятила эту главу некому твиттерскому Скэлл❤Машу,Еву|Сойка  
> Спасибо тем, кто ждал, если таковые имеются ^^


	3. Chapter 3

План Стайлза оказался до смешного прост: Айзек просто должен встретиться со Скоттом, когда тот будет один. Без Лиама. Только все-таки было у этого плана и неприятная сторона. В ближайшее время одним Скотта можно было поймать только на кладбище. Рядом с могилой Эллисон. 

\- Справишься? – спросил Стайлз, увидев поменявшееся лицо Айзека после своих слов. – Эй?

\- Да, - шепчет он. Затем более громко добавляет: - Да, я смогу.

\- Хорошо, тогда… Ты же помнишь, что это что-то типа, ну, четыре месяца прошло после ее смерти, - сказал Стилински и, заметив изменившееся лицо Айзека – удлиняющиеся клыки и светящиеся глаза, - попытался исправиться: - Да, точно, конечно ты помнишь. Как же иначе!

Лейхи быстро пришел в себя, избавился от оборотнического вида и извинился перед парнем за это. Стайлз грустно улыбнулся ему и похлопал по плечу.

\- Нет, чувак, я сам виноват. В общем, я тебе просто предложил, а дальше уже решай сам.

Айзек молча кивнул, прекрасно зная, что сделает именно так, как и предложил Стилински.

 

** 

 

Погода до отвратительного хорошая. Скотт думает, что уж лучше бы шел дождь – ему было бы легче, - а не светило солнце. По крайней мере он знает, что не только ему одному паршиво в этот день.

Вообще-то на ум сразу же приходит одно имя. Имя человека, которому не должно быть легче. МакКол сразу же отгоняет от себя мысли о нем. Потому что легче от этого не становится. Потому что становится только тяжелее.

\- Привет, Эллисон, - говорит он, подойдя к могиле своей первой любви.

Парень опускается на землю и начинает рассказывать все, что произошло с ним за последний месяц. О встрече с Лиамом, о Безмолвном, обо всех смертях, происходящих вокруг, и списке, о ее отце, вовремя появившемся в городе.

\- Знаешь, - говорит он, смотря на свою пальцы, в которых кутил какую-то веточку, подобранную с земли, - мне не хватает рядом тебя и… Мне не хватает вас двоих. Но тебя уже не вернуть, а он… ну, он сам решил уйти. И я все-таки рад, что встретил Лиама, с ним мне чуточку легче.

Скотт не замечает, что перестает был на кладбище единственным живым.

\- Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты была здесь, - обращается он к могиле Эллисон, закрыв глаза.

\- Мы бы все этого хотели, - произносят за его спиной, и Скотт вскакивает с места, не веря своим ушам.

Он поворачивается и встречается взглядом с Айзеком, который едва заметно улыбается ему, а потом, немного отвернув голову, смотрит на надгробный камень.

\- Но ее нет с нами, - договаривает он. – И нам придется двигаться дальше.

Скотт молчит, продолжая рассматривать стоящего перед ним парня. Он все еще не может поверить, что перед ним настоящий Айзек Лейхи, а не плод его воображения, не галлюцинация.

\- Ты, - начинает МакКол и тут же замолкает. Ты настоящий? Ты не мой глюк? Что, серьезно? Еще глупее вопроса не мог придумать, а, Скотт?

\- Да, я приехал, - отвечает Айзек, пряча руки в карманы куртки. Ему ужасно хочется обнять, прижать к себе и никогда больше не отпускать. И волк полностью разделяет с ним это желание.

\- Как давно ты тут? – спрашивает Скотт.

\- Пару дней. Жил у Стайлза с Дереком.

Скотт хмурится. Оно и понятно, ведь Стайлз ни слова не сказал о том, что Лейхи в городе, а он ведь вообще-то лучший друг.

\- Так ты теперь с… - Айзеку тяжело спрашивать, но он заставляет себя сделать это, - ты теперь с Лиамом?

Скотт открывает рот, чтобы тут же закрыть его. Он несколько секунд смотрит в лицо Айзека, а потом отворачивается и отвечает:

\- Да.

\- Значит, у меня больше нет шанса? – спрашивает Айзек.

\- Никакого шанса, - Скотт поворачивается и смотрит парню в глаза. – Мы должны двигаться дальше, - повторяет он его слова.

Айзек чувствует, как внутри скулит волк, и ему огромных трудов стоит не завыть самому.

\- Что ж, - говорит он, - я все равно рад был вновь увидеть тебя, Скотт.

МакКол неуверенно кивает и произносит:

\- Я тоже.

\- Прощай, - произносит Айзек и, разворачиваясь, уходит.

Пройдя несколько метров, он слышит ответ Скотта. "До встречи" - говорит он ему.

Айзек улыбается в ответ на слова Скотта, продолжая свой путь.


End file.
